Disguises, or How Not To Live Life
by TheUsualCatacombs93
Summary: Takes place in the "X-Men: First Class" universe. Despite what the character thing says, this story is mainly about two O.C.s, and their lives up until being discovered by Charles and Erik and recruited by them. Lesbianism is a major theme. Some language.


Chapter One:

It was a humid, sticky day in Oxford. People rushed past each other, hoping to get to their destinations before the eventual rainstorm hit. Well, most people felt this way.

Not Matilda Jager and Sandra Hall though, two cousins spending their only vacation time in two years on a trip to England. Despite the lousy weather, they decided to take in every ounce of what Jolly Ol' land of greasy fish had to offer.

Or at least thats what they planned on doing.

Matilda decided that this was the last time she would agree to coming to this eating establishment. They had made it their morning routine to come to Fleishman's everyday and order something different off the menu. A cute plan at first, it now seemed silly to sit in the back booth day in, day out, bored out of her mind, while Sandra gawked at a particularly busty, blonde waitress. Matilda stood up, grabbed her coat and made her way out from the booth.

"Hey, where're you going?" Sandra asked, pulling her cousins arm.

Matilda pulled away, her clear eyes changing to a shade of purple, "I'm so bored just sitting around all morning! We're only here for another three days, times a wastin' cousin!"

Sandra flinched.

"Besides,you're making it way too obvious you like that tarty waitress."

"Mattie!" She literally barked, her face contorting into that of a retriever. Matilda's suddenly embarassed face made Sandra lower her tone and return to normal appearance, "Mattie, if you want to go, fine. Don't throw out phrases like that so carelessly."

"Oh, bullshit! I thought you were Ms. Homosexual America or something? You are back home. Why are you suddenly ashamed of it?" Matilda asked with a playful grin. Sandra didn't smile.

"Mattie, you know back home a little lady-lovin' ain't no crime, but you can't exactly say the same for Oxford."

"I think you should be more worried about your shapeshifting in public." Matilda whispered. Sandra swallowed hard and looked away from her cousin.

The front entrance doors opened, and in walked a rather posh, intellectual type. He had wavy brown hair and eyes as big as pies. Now was Matilda's turn to gawk uncontrollably. Her purple eyes changed to red. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Remember how time was a wastin'?" She asked, trying to pull Matilda away, but Matilda stood firm.

"Shhh, watch the master at work," She said, putting on a pair of white framed sunglasses and approaching the young, dressed to the nines, man.

Sandra walked up to the counter, having no desire to see her cousin woo the modern gentleman. To her delight, the server she had being watching the last few days was now working the register.

"Hi," she said, suprising Sandra with an American accent. Her brown eyes shimmering in the unflattering diner light, Sandra thought long and hard for something clever to say to this angelic-looking girl in the tightest minidress Sandra had ever seen.

"Hey, you're not refined sounding!" Was what she came up with. The waitress stared awkwardly.

"Pardon?"

"I-I mean you're American too. I'm American, and so is my cousin over there." Sandra said, pointing behind her.

"Oh, you mean the girl trying too hard to get with my brother? You can tell her to turn it down, he's easier than the puzzles on a cereal box."

Sandra turned around to see Matilda stroking the cheek of the richie. "Ugh, I'll take care of that. N-nice talking to you." She said, scurrying Matilda out of the diner.

"Hey, what're you doing, I was just getting to know that guy!"

"Well too bad. We got places to go, people to not get laid with." Sandra said, sadly realizing how pent-up she was.

"Hm, well for your information, I gave that guy the phone number to the hotel we're at. So maybe you'll be the only one sleeping alone tonight."

Sandra looked at her beloved cousin and laughed. "I hope we're both 'good 'n' shagged' by tomorrow." She said, in her hammiest English accent.

Once they had returned to the Kathcart Towers that evening, a man at the front desk stopped them.

"Misses! Misses Jager and Hall, come quickly please."

They approached the desk, sudden worried looks plastered onto their faces, Matilda's eyes turning grey behind her sunglasses. "What's the skinny?" Sandra asked.

"Ladies, you have recieved over a dozen calls today from a woman in America claiming to be one of your mother's. She's in trouble, but wouldn't specify to me what exactly was wrong."

Both girls sighed and ran up to their room.


End file.
